Behind The Walls
by UsagiChanFujoshi
Summary: El sueño de Eren y Armin ya ha comenzado, el salir de las murallas está cerca pero a la vez lejos de ellos. A este camino, se les ha decidido unir alguien más. Segunda parte de lo que fue 'Happy end' (recomendable leer ese primero) yaoi hard y no tan hard c:
1. Chapter 1

_;A; CRIATURAS! *va a abrazarlos a todos* los extrañé mis criaturas favoritas 3 estuve TODA, pero TODA una noche trabajando en esto, me rompí la cabeza en esto así que les tiene que gustar, no se que tan bueno o malo está y no se cuando sacaré el próximo capítulo :A pero será 1 por mes, los dejo y nos leemos al final :v_

* * *

Pasaba el tiempo y usualmente Jean, Armin y Eren se juntaban a planear la forma de escapar de tales jaulas que llamaban murallas a las cuales alababan y trataban mejor que a nada o nadie, claro que ahora solo les quedaban Sina y parte de Rose, la pobre Maria había sido abandonada y de cierta forma hasta olvidada.

No encontraban la forma exacta de penetrar esas murallas sin ser vistos, tal vez deberían hablar con los de la policía Militar ... No, Eren ya tuvo suficientes problemas con esos par de cobardes que solo se esconden de los titanes sin luchar, sin querer ser libres, solo queriendo tener sus vidas a salvo. Tal vez los de las tropas de exploración podrían ayudarles... Esperen ¿heichou? ¿ayudando a Eren? Ninguno de los tres chicos podían creerse ese tema sabiendo lo que ya le había pasado al castaño con el enano.

-Hey, Armin

El recién mencionado volteó su rostro a su lado derecho, topándose con la fuerte mirada del más alto de estatura en esos momentos, tragó saliva para luego humedecer un poco sus labios con algo de fría saliva. Arqueó una ceja sin musitar algún sonido.

-Pensando en Eren ... Creo que la persona que le ha de tener más cariño sería la señorita Hanji... -los ojos de Eren brillaton frente a las palabras ajenas mientras una sonrisa se pintaba en sus labios de oreja a oreja- ella sería la más indicada para ayudarnos a salir ...

-Hay algo que no dijiste, Jean- musitó el rubio lanzando un largo suspiro, estaba cansado y ya era tarde, tal vez el pequeño ya debía de estar descansando o durmiendo, dirigía su rostro hacia el frente de forma algo orgullosa- La señorita Hanji es fan de salir de las murallas y verse con aquellas bestias... -Eren miró al rubio funciendo el ceño mientras acercaba su mano a sus labios de una forma lenta -lo siento- Armin no podía ver, pero conocía tan bien a su novio que podía casi predecir las acciones de este

-tienes razón, Armin- aquel chico de ojos verdes no decía mucho sobre el tema, solo daba su opinión positiva o negativa. Tomó un sorbo del jugo de su pareja acabándoselo de una sola vez.

-bueno- Jean se levantó de su silla apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa, Eren miró las manos del otro castaño, a pesar de ser tan joven tenía manos cansadas y arañadas, miró las del rubio las cuales estaban arañadas por pequeñas cortaduras que de seguro le salían al cambiar las páginas de los libros, miró las propias las cuales estaban en perfecto estado, de seguro es por el vapor que salía al herirse o algo similar- yo ya estoy algo cansado, será mejor que me vaya a descansar a mi casa

Los dos chicos restantes también se levantaron parándose frente a quien recién había hablado, el castaño con intenciones de despedirse pero su pareja le detuvo.

-Jean, pensé que tal vez ... Te gustaría dormir aquí esta noche- el oji azul sonreía con torpeza al momento en que jugaba con sus dedos algo nervioso. Jean alzó una ceja ante las palabras recién dichas por el pequeño angelical rubio que por fuera era todo un santo inocente.

Eren negaba con la cabeza mientras cruzaba sus brazos al momento en que sentía que sus mejillas tomaban ese color rojo que tenía al ver la sonrisa de su rubio, mas este pequeño solo sonreía más y más dejando como todo un tomate a su "respetable" seme.

Pasaban los minutos y Armin se quedaba sin dormir aún, miró la hora, 23:54 tch, ya había pasado más de media hora desde que intentó agarrar el sueño, mas el "caballo" roncaba de forma muy fuerte y pateaba al dormir, de seguro ya debía tener unos quince moretones en sus piernas el pobre rubio. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama encendiendo una velita que de nada le servía, de todas formas no veía. Bajó las escaleras con mucho cuidado encontrándose con su pareja dormido en el sillón, o al menos parecía estarlo. Se sentó al lado del este dejando la velita de lado, Eren estaba despierto, le miró bostezando tomando a su pequeño querubín entre sus brazos recostándolo sobre su pecho.

-¿no puedes dormir, mi pequeño?- la voz del castaño era un tanto burlona al hablar. Pasaba con cuidado sus manos bajo la camisa ajena ariciándole la espalda con delicadeza y mucho cuidado de no dañarle, este por su parte, se acomodaba sobre el pecho ajeno negando con la cabeza de una forma algo lenta

Eren le besó la frente a su amado rubio para luego comenzar a quitarle los vendajes del rostro, a este ya no le importaba si el mayor veía su cicatriz o no, abrió los ojos de forma lenta viendo algo borroso al oji verde y a blanco y negro, absolutamente su vista no mejoraba, tal vez lo mejor sería que se los sacaran para saber que fue lo que pasó para que quedaran tan mal. Eren odiaba escuchar eso de parte del oji azul, odiaba que este dijera que ya no había arreglo, el sabía que el menor podría recuperar su vista pronto, solo debían ser pacientes.

-¿cómo te sientes? -el mayor buscaba de forma lenta las manos del pequeño, en especial aquella mano que contenía el anillo que este le había regalado, Armin aceptaba esto y le acercaba sus manos al mayor sin poder dejar mirarle, recordaba todos esos momentos con el, todas esas sonrisas, todas esas profundas miradas, todas esas veces de la niñez. Suspiró cerrando sus ojos con suavidad

-me duele un poco ... La cabeza ...- sin mirarle Armin depositó un pequeño beso en los labios ajenos, beso al que Eren respondió con una sonrisa corta- me duelen las piernas...

-¿qué cochinadas hiciste con Jean?- si bien Eren era alguien por sobre todas las cosas celoso y sobre-protector, sabía que su rubio no sería capáz de engañarle por lo que solía hacerle ese tipo de bromas

-ese chico patea como un verdadero caballo- rió en respuesta el menor de estatura volviendo a abrir sus ojos- debo tener al menos unos cuarenta moretones ...- exageró un poco el pequeño moviendo sus brazos de una forma bastante divertida.

Eran esos momentos que a Eren le hacían el chico más feliz de todos; esas caricias, esos besos, esos movimientos de su rubio, esas risas, esas miradas ... Todo era tan perfecto en Armin, desde sus sonrisas hasta sus llantos. De seguro Eren se sentía como el ser más afortunado de todos los seres de este pequeño y redondo mundo.

* * *

_:v he aquí el primer capitulo de Behind the walls que no explica ni mierdas de lo que en verdad será :DDD se los repito, no se cuando suba el proximo, tal vez en 1 mes, tal vez en 1 semana, tal ven en 1 año, no lo se uwu._

_Como sea, espero sus comentarios, su apoyo, su buena onda 3_

_Se que salió corto pero cierta amiga me estaba webeando para que subiera esto (te amo Mikasa xDDD) ya, dejo de aburrirlos y me voy (? cuidense, chau ~~~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Waaah x.x enloquecí escribiendo y espero seguir así con el resto de capítulos, bueno :v aquí tienen, lean, disfruten y comenten _

* * *

Los días se volvían cada vez más largos y distantes del sueño dividido en tres partes. A pesar de ser muy unidos a la señorita Hanji, sentían miedo, miedo y no sabían como pedirle el gran favor de que les ayudara a salir de las jaulas.

-entonces ...- musitó el castaño desordenándose el cabello, mas este era muy corto y quedó exactamente igual- dices que tendríamos que salir por el sur de Rose- Jean miró a Armin el cual asintió con sus palabras recién dichas.

-por el sur hay una salida, luego deberíamos ir al este- Armin tomó un montón de libros los cuales los dejó sobre la mesa, abrió varios donde tenía las páginas marcadas y se colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja- según estos libros, los dibujos que hay en el y los mapas que he encontrado... El océano está hacia el este

-¿y por qué no salimos directamente del este hacia afuera?- interrumpió Jaeger

-Eren ...- Armin suspiró mientras amarraba su cabello en una coleta tras la nuca. Si bien el cabello de Armin era hermoso y muy bien cuidado, se veía desgastado y algo sucio, probablemente no se lo había lavado en un par de días por estar con ambos castaños leyendo libros, claro que ellos los leían por el- ya dije que la única salida era por el sur

-pero podemos usar los equipos de maniobras y listo

-¿y luego qué, Jaeger? ¿quieres que caminemos hasta llegar al océano? ¿quieres que usemos los equipos de maniobras siendo que es un lugar casi plano sin arboles? Piensas muy bien

Punto para Jean.

Tch, el castaño más alto tenía la razón. No podían ir a pie porque el agua salada estaba demasiado lejos de las murallas, lo mejor en ese caso sería que Eren le de un saludito a su mano y los lleve sobre si, pero sería algo riesgoso tal vez, bueno... Si Jean se caía Eren seguiría su camino, pero si Armin se caía Eren jamás se perdonaría a si mismo.

Y el ir con los equipos de maniobras era una idea bastante estúpida, si entraban a un bosque estaba bien, pero era un terremo mayoritariamente plano.

Ir sobre unos caballos sería lo más normal en ese caso, ahora el problema... ¿de dónde sacarán tres buenos y fieles caballos?

-ya tenemos uno- Jaeger rió dirigiendo su mirada hacia Jean para molestarlo

El más alto rodó los ojos intentando no irritarse y no comenzar una discución por las palabras de Jaeger.

Anochecía ya, otra noche en que Jean los acompañaría, durmiendo en la cama de Eren y este durmiendo en el sillón con su rubio sobre su pecho.

-este caballo ya empieza a aburrime...- eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada y la pareja de amantes ya estaba despierta y funcionando

-solo un poco más... Hay que aguantar un poco más- respondió el rubio recostado sobre la mesa

-pero como ese tipo está en mi cama no puedo darte duro ...

-¿dices que si no es en la cama entonces no se puede?

- si no es en la cama te duele la espalda y no quiero que te duela nada

-¿y si yo estoy arriba?

Eren consideró esa opción por unos segundos, nunca lo habían hecho en esa posición. Pero sonaba bastante bien, ver a su amado sonrojado sobre el, gimiendo, pidiendo más mientras se movía de arriba a abajo con lujuria.

Oh demonios, Eren bajó su mirada encontrándose con su entre pierna que comenzaba a crecer imaginándose tal escena. Para su suerte, Armin no se había dando cuenta de lo que pasaba, o al menos eso creía.

-oye, Eren- habló el rubio sentado sobre la mesa

-¿uh...?

-linda erección- ríe sentándose a un lado del castaño, acariciándole la entre pierna

Eren arqueó la espalda aferrándose al sillón en el momento en que el joven rubio comenzaba a tocarle en ese lugar.

* * *

_Yo y mi obseción por dejar el hard para el próximo capitulo 3_

_Yo aquí me pregunto... ¿qué opinan ustedes del mpreg? Considero la opción de embarazar a Armin, pero eso daría camino a un tercer fanfic y así hasta que tenga 60 años x.x asi que ustedes opinen._

_Nos leemos en el proximo caputulo, cuidense y bye 3_


End file.
